


Sanscest Oneshots (REQUESTS OPEN)

by error_shy



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Error x Ink - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Gen, Ink, M/M, Multi, Other, Sanscest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23932117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/error_shy/pseuds/error_shy
Summary: Just a bunch of good ol' oneshotsRequests are open
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 58
Kudos: 64





	1. REQUESTS HERE

* * *

Welcome to my one shot book!

Comment some requests of ships and I will make a one shot out of them

Rules:

  * No NSFW requests.
  * No self harm/suicide requests 
  * No incest unless platonic
  * Do not criticize or hate on people and their ships
  * Be nice to eachother 



As long as the rules above are followed, we will have loads of fun! Enjoy! ^^

-error_shy


	2. Errink (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ink and Dream find themselves in big trouble when the Charas start to get out of hand and unfortunately, 2 against more than 2 billion is impossible, even with their strength. So they make a deal with the destroyer.

"Please Error, we need your help with the Charas!"

"FiNe. BuT oN oNe CoNdItIoN"

"What is it?!"

**"YoU wIlL sToP cReAtInG aUs"**

Ink froze in place. Of course the destroyer would ask for such thing. No new AUs meant less to destroy and kill. Ink gritted his teeth. He needed Error's help to get the Charas in control but then he would just be switching one problem for another. Either he let the AUs die at the hands of Error or let the AUs die at the hands of the Charas. It was a hard choice with no way to win. He gave in and sighed.

"Fine"

Error smiled. To Ink it looked like a mocking one, one that was gleeful in his defeat. But Dream knew the smile wasn't mocking. It was genuine. He could feel the positive aura Error emanated. Feelings of relief, happiness, comfort. But why would the destroyer feel these feelings after hearing Ink wasn't creating anymore? He couldn't feel any malicious intent in his soul but that didn't make sense to him.

Error, Dream and Ink all headed to the original Undertale. It was swarming with Charas at every turn. Error just simply flicked his fingers and a huge box teleported next to him. The Charas all simultaneously stopped, staring at the box. They squealed and ran to it, opening it and each grabbing.... a stuffed doll of the Asriels of their AU. Error smiled and patted their heads while Ink and Dream watched in shock.

The Charas, Demon Children rumoured to be the cause of the genocide run, were squealing and overjoyed at the sight if stuffed toys? And where had the destroyer even gotten them? After the Charas all got their dolls, they all hugged Error. Ink and Dream just looked at eachother. Maybe there were somethings about the destroyer that they didnt know.

After the Charas all left to their respective AUs, Error turned to face Ink. "YoU wIlL kEeP yOuR pRoMiSe, RiGhT?" Ink reluctantly nodded. He felt humiliated. He had doomed the whole Multiverse over a problem that could've been fixed with DOLLS. And now, everyone would suffer for his choices.

He had lost.

But the next day, when Ink went to check on the AUs, not a single one was damaged or destroyed. Weeks passed. Months. And the destroyer did not destroy. Ink was wondering only one thing. Why? He grabbed his brush and made a portal to Outertale. As he expected, Error was sitting by a cliff, star gazing. He approached the destroyer, ready to attack. "What are you planning Error?" He asked, the venom clear in his tone. 

"MoViNg InTo OuTeRtAlE. mAyBe OpEnInG a ToY sHoP" the destroyer said. Ink's eyes widened. The destroyer if universes, the one he thought to be a psychopath, wanted to settle down and live a normal life. Ink thought about it for a moment. Keeping Error in his sight at all times did sound like a good way to keep him in check. Maybe....

"What if you come live with me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might make a part two to this idk.


	3. Errink (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ink comes home after talking to the council about Error moving in and is met by a strange sight

Ink didn't know what to expect as a reaction from the council when he told Error to wait outside while the meeting took place. Ink didn't know what to expect when Error was nowhere to be seen when he returned. And Ink didn't know what to expect when he returned to his house in the doodle sphere with the door left wide open.

He hurried inside, praying to God Error didnt damage anything. But what he didn't expect most of all was to find the house sparkly clean, with everything tidy and Error sleeping in the balcony upstairs without even a single pillow. Ink didn't know what to think. Had the destroyer really just cleaned his whole house? But his house was huge! And the meeting only lasted 30 minutes! Ink lightly poked the destroyer who only shifted in his sleep. Taking a closer look at him, Ink could see many wounds and scars inflicted by himself and the council. It was hard to look at.

Ink took a deep breath and picked up the destroyer, placing him on the couch which was arguably more comfortable than the bed due to its fluffy and soft pillows. He wrapped the destroyer in a blanket and sat on an arm chair, thinking about today's events. In one day, his whole life changed.

And as ink thought about what to do, one thing wouldn't leave his mind.

Error was a great house wife.


	4. AN

I got an Errink request pretty recently and got another Errink request soon after

I don't want this to become an Errink Oneshots book since Errink is my least favorite ship. I've done it way too recently and would appreciate it if you requested different ships for now.

I hope you understand.

-error shy


	5. Reapererror- Geno (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reaper is stuck in a past that no longer exists.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I know I was asked to do Errormare and I will get onto that. I only wrote this one first since I have a clearer vision for it.

No matter how much Reaper wanted it to be true, it wasn't. After Geno went missing and Ink created a copy, it was never the same. His Geno was soft-spoken and timid, loving cuddles and attention. This Geno was sour. He would always tell Reaper to go away and make hurtful comments and remarks. His Geno would always pamper him with kisses and compliments. This Geno treated him like a creep, like the scum of the earth. Reaper couldn't help but feel this was a punishment for how he took his Geno for granted, spending little to no time with his loved one. Now it was all coming back full circle, hitting him like a bullet. This Geno wasn't his Geno. It was a copy. A copy that no matter how much he wanted to believe was his, despised him. Reaper felt broken inside, always thinking about what he would say to his Geno if he ever returned. How he would tell him he loved him. How he would pamper I'm just as much as the other did. How he would treasure him and spend every second with him no matter how annoyed the other Gods got. How he would cuddle him until he fell asleep and tuck him into bed. But he knew deep inside, no matter how much he denied it, that his Geno would never come back. Even if neither he or his brother collected his soul, they knew his Geno was long dead. reaper even made him a gravestone out of the finest marble near his home, wrapping a piece of his scarf around his wrist to always remember his lost treasure. His Geno.

When Reaper first met the destroyer, he was truly disgusted. A person devoted to killing everything his treasure desired. His family. His AU. Everything his Geno missed was prey to the destroyer's chaos. But no matter how many times reaper stabbed him with his scythe, no matter how hard he gripped the destroyer's neck, almost breaking it. The Destroyer would never die. He seemed to be immortal in a way. It angered Reaper. It disgusted him. He D E S P I S E D Error. 

One day, while Reaper was visiting an AU to take the soul of a deceased mother, he saw him. He could tell by the glitching and error signs that it was the destroyer, though he was wearing a cloak and scarf to hide his identity and face. Reaper could see the destroyer seemed to be buying something, though he didn't know what, and putting it in a picnic basket by his side. Reaper silently followed, the moss and small grass in between the rock of the pavement rotting under him. The destroyer, after buying a few chocolate bars and candies, fled into the woods and after being sure he wasn't being followed, which e was, he opened a portal to the anti void, walking through. Reaper had only seen a glimpse of the blank emptiness of Error's home. But that was all he needed to see to notice something that made his blood boil. A poorly made doll of him. A doll he recognised

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"reaper....i made something for you...."

**"What is it, Geno?"**

"w-well......I made you a doll...."

**"Aww thanks Gen. That means a lot to me. Can you leave it in our room? I have to go for a few minutes"**

"oh.....okay"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That doll was his Geno's. And he was going to get it back no matter what.

(Part 2 will come out soon)


	6. Reapererror- Geno (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During a moment of pain, Error reveals a par of himself he thought he had long lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might turn this into an individual book.

Everything was a mess. Error had shown up to destroy a copy of Underfell but unfortunately for him, The Council was ready. The knew Error was going to go for an AU that most likely wouldn't be missed. So they waited and sure enough, the destroyer showed up. After hours of fighting, many council members fleeing and the deaths of a few local monsters, reaper had Error pinned below him. His hands were tight around the destroyer's neck, so tight they hurt. It was the first time he had wished to kill an individual. One that went against everything his Geno hoped for. He wasn't going to let this psychopath destroy everything his Geno loved. But as his grip tightened and the destroyer's clawing at his hands weakened, the destroyer glitched. It was only for half a minute but it was enough to make Reaper sick. There was his Geno. Crying just as the destroyer had. That one cloudy white eye he loved waking up to every morning was looking at him with _**fear**_ _._ The Destroyer passed out and returned to his glitchy form, a few tears staining his face. Reaper let go of his neck. No... It couldn't be. It was impossible. But he had no time to think. The AU was falling apart. Reaper's crow-like wings sprung from his back and he grabbed the destroyer, fleeing the Au, leaving the council behind. He teleported to the place he wanted to forget. The reset screen with a copy of Geno. Reaper had brought a few pieces of furniture in an attempt to please the grumpy copy of his Geno but had given up years ago. As he stepped through the portal, Geno's head snapped to face him. He looked like he had been crying. Reaper felt pain in his soul. While this wasn't his Geno, it pained him to see that look on his eyes. He set Error down on the couch, ignoring Geno's questions of "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" and "WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME ALONE ALL THIS TIME?!" while tending to the other's wounds. He felt so foolish knowing who he had hated for so long. Who he had tried to kill many times. Who he had almost strangled. It hurt him too much to think about. But as he tended to the destroyer's wounds, he couldn't help but feel happy. Deep inside he knew he had found his treasure. And he planned on treating him with as much affection as the other had shown him.

"Geno," Reaper said coldly to the cop, who stopped mid-sentence, confused. "I want you to watch him. He will stay here for now. I'll come back for him in the morning" "OH SO YOU JUST SHOW UP OUT OF NOWHERE, DUMP THE DESTROYER OF AUS ON MY COUCH AND EXPECT I LISTEN TO YOU AFTER YOU LEFT ME HERE ALL ALONE FO-" **"DON'T CALL HIM THAT"** Geno flinched. It was the first time he had heard Reaper yell. "YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT **_I'VE_** BEEN THROUGH! NO IDEA HOW MUCH PAIN YOU CAUSED ME! YOU TREATED ME LIKE GARBAGE AND TOLD ME I SHOULDN'T EXIST AND GET ANGRY WHEN I STOP TALKING TO YOU?!" Reaper yelled. Geno was silent, staring in shock at the god of death. "I-I-" "NO! I DID EVERYTHING FOR YOU! I GAVE YOU FURNITURE! I KEPT YOU COMPANY! HELL, I EVEN OFFERED TO GET YOU OUT OF THIS HELLHOLE! AND YOU CAN'T DO _**ONE**_ FAVOUR FOR ME?! IS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK OF YOU?!" 

All the screaming eventually woke up the destroyer who groaned in pain, shifting a bit. Reaper immediately stopped screaming. He could see something poking out of Error's pocket. He picked it up and almost cried. That poorly sown doll of him. Geno looked from Error to reaper. "wait.... ow do you know him?" Geno asked, jealousy clear in his voice. "None of your business" Reaper snapped at him. He helped Error sit up, sitting next to the destroyer. Error looked startled, looking around. Why was he here? What happened? he looked confused and disoriented, feeling dizzy and light-headed. Geno couldn't help but feel replaced. He had to admit, he did like the attention Reaper used to give him and seeing all that attention directed to none other than the Destroyer of AUs sickened him. Reaper was hugging Error close, the other's haphephobia oddly not acting up. Error had to admit. He missed this feeling. Reaper would have cried right there if it wasn't for Geno. He hugged Error for a few more minutes before standing up."I'll be back for him tomorrow. Take care of him until then" And then he left.

Geno looked at the destroyer with an annoyed look. 

"Guess you're stuck with me"


	7. A/N

The Reapererror oneshots will now be a completely separate book altogether. 

I will simply copy-paste the first two parts and after that, it's its own story.

I hope you enjoy! ^^

-error shy


	8. Errormare- My Little Bro's Growing up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream is older than Nightmare by a minute and won't let his brother forget about it

"My Little Brother's growing up" Dream said, wiping a tear from his face. Nightmare blushed and rolled his eyes. "We're twins goddamit" "and I'm still older than you" Dream said, fixing up his brother's tie. He was glad Nightmare wasn't in his goopy form. It would make for a nicer picture. "I always thought I would be the first of us to get married." Dream said with a smile, his mind drifting off to their morning under the tree where Dream gushed about men in the village and Nightmare just rolled his eyes. Nightmare looked flustered as he stared nervously at the door. Soon, in only half an hour, the wedding will start. Dream led him outside to the spot he had picked. Nightmare was a bit nervous and not the normal kind.

Let's rewind a bit, shall we?

Nightmare and Dream had made a peace treaty and managed to restore their AU. Nightmare told Dream about his lover, though leaving his name and identity hidden. Dream understood and respected their boundaries. He ended up never meeting him face to face and now, on their wedding, would be the first time the Multiverse would see Nightmare's soon to be husband. The only question is.... would they forgive him like they forgave Nightmare?

Everyone was there. Ink, Fell, Classic, hell even the Charas came to the other's surprise. Three charas and a Swap frisk had been tasked with being the flower people and core Frisk would be the ring bearer. Ink would wed them two and if everything went as planned, there would be little to no drama at all. Of course, when Error emerged from the dark, walking up to Nightmare in a beautiful starry blue wedding dress with a few stars, Everyone shot up from their seats and pointed attacks at him. Nightmare pushed Error out of the way just as a faster blaster fired. This was the worst case scenario. 

Nightmare quickly grabbed Error's arm and teleported away to their plan B. A spot set up in the cliff Error always liked to sit by to sew. Nightmare smiled as he took out his spare ring, placing it on Error's finger and reciting his vows. Error did the same, a few tears in his eyes. They both shared a tender kiss and as they pulled away, tentacles ripped through the suit.

**"Dream was right.... his little brother is growing up. And now, he not only is a king, but also has a 'Queen'~"**


	9. Errorfell (Gentleman)  <pt1>

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fell tries to be a gentleman on his first date and needless to say, it goes terribly wrong in the right way

Fell anxiously tapped his fingers on the table as he looked at his checklist

Candles✅

Bouquet✅

Suit✅

Location picked out✅

Gifts 

He had no idea what gifts to bring. He cursed under his breath. What would Error like?...... maybe something to destroy? Maybe a game? Fell had to admit he had no idea who the destroyer was outside of battle. All he knew was when he first saw his handsome face, slim body, perfect hips- "shit I'm being a creep again" Fell muttered to himself. "Askin' someone out without even knowin' them...." he fell silent as he looked through his checklist. A gift..... a gift..... maybe a teddy bear? But why would Error want a teddy bear? It was a dumb idea. Maybe a shirt? No that's not something you give on the first date. What about chocolates? Yeah that would work. He smiled to himself as he checked off the last thing. He grabbed the bouquet of roses, straightened his suit and picked up single echo flower he placed on the counter with a deep breath. It was in a black vase with blue stripes going diagonally from two angles. He headed to Outertale and waited. Sure enough, the destroyer teleported to the cliff with a box of.... dolls? And sewing supplies? Had he picked the wrong gift? He gulped and whispered into the echo flower. He approached Error who tensed at seeing him and gave him the echo flower.

"Will you go you with me?"

The echo flower whispered. Error's eyes widened as Fell gave him the bouquet and chocolate.

Then.....he laughed. He laughed a cold laugh as if he had just been told the funniest joke.... but it wasnt funny. "W-what are you laughing at?!" Fell yelled, his eyes filled with tears. Of course this would happen. He was so dumb to think the destroyer would actually-

"Its just..... I never expected for anyone to ask me that...... yes...... I will go out with you"


	10. Errorberry (Bad Timing)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What better time to ask the destroyer out than in the middle of battle?

Blue was truly a piece of work. Right in the middle of a battle between the star sanses and Error, Nightmare's gang had shown up and outnumbered them in an ambush. They tied the three up against a tree, the fight having weakened the star sanses. Things were not looking good for them. Error was put in charge of watching them while the gang finished off the AU. Blue was in a tight spot. He had little time to act, even less to think. Error kept a close watch on them. He could summon a tiny bone attack and use its edge to cut the rope. That would guarantee their escape. But he needed a distraction. And lucky for him, he had the perfect distraction in mind.

"Hey Error. Are you single?"

Error was taken aback by the absurd question. "What? Of course. Why?!" He looked paranoid. "Well I was wondering" Blue started as Nightmare's gang could be seen coming back. "If you'd like to go on a date~" Dream and Ink shot a confused and shocked expression at him, doubting their hearing abilities. "W-w-w-w-w-W-W-WHAT?!?!" Error's face turned deep blue. The gang were all laughing except for Nightmare. He looked suspicious of Blue. Luckily for him, their laughter was loud enough to cover the sound of the cutting rope. As soon as they were free, Ink grabbed his brush and opened a portal, running away with Dream on his tail. Blue winked at Error. "I'll let you think about it" and he left with them.

This all ended with Dream and Ink scolding Blue, a flustered Error, a pissed Nightmare, and the gang's best opportunity at teasing Error to death.

Poor Error


End file.
